Reliable data backup is an important requirement of computer systems today. Traditional backup systems typically perform backup by copying file systems onto data storage media such as tapes or optical disks. For file systems containing large amounts of data, the copying process often takes a long time. Therefore, traditionally backups have been performed relatively infrequently, such as on daily or weekly basis. More recently, “snapshot” type backup systems and/or programs have been provided, which are capable of storing backup data more frequently, in some cases as often as a user requests. However, traditionally to use backup data to restore a particular file or other stored object, e.g., a particular prior version of a file, a user has had to undergo lengthy restore operations. Each backup data set in which the file might be included would be used to “restore” the source data set to a state associated with the backup data, and then the file system of the restored data set traversed to search for the desired file. This restore and browse approach can consume excessive time and resources, particularly with backup data being generated more and more frequently, as “snapshot” and related technologies permit. It would be useful, therefore, to have a way to enable users to more quickly and easily access specific files and other objects from backup data.